Aspects of the disclosure relate to enhanced check processing systems with improved check validation features and enhanced information security. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to check processing systems that utilize metadata and source data associated with checks to perform check validation, improve payment accuracy, and facilitate secure transactions.
Because many organizations and individuals rely on checks as a method for exchanging funds, ensuring the security and integrity of the computer systems used in processing check transactions is important. In many instances, however, it may be difficult to optimize the technical performance and operating efficiency of these computer systems while also ensuring that the security and integrity of these computer systems is maintained.